


Heat, Dust and Cool Water

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Sometimes retrieving bodies is thirsty work.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Heat, Dust and Cool Water

The noonday sun beat down on the disused sandstone quarry, heating up the air trapped within its steep walls like a cauldron. Overhead the Red Tailed Hawk circled; its distinctive cry cutting through the torrid air in the quarry. It was observing the activities of a small knot of people in the bottom of the cutting, always an opportunist.

Zooming closer the small group was revealed to comprise two vehicles and half a dozen humans all clustered around a dried and desiccated corpse spread eagled on the dusty rock. The human crouched closely over the remains was probing gently with a gloved hand.

“Male, late teens, multiple fractures of almost every major bone are consistent with a fall from the top of the quarry,” he said.

The figure of the tall man in shirtsleeves standing behind him scribbled down his words onto a scrap of yellow card. “So if he was killed by the fall why bury him under all the rocks?” he asked his companion.

Keiji shrugged, “That is your field Bokuto san, either it was no accident or whoever buried him could not remove the body from the quarry. At least our feathered friend up there didn’t get to feast on him," he pointed a finger at the sky.

Bokuto squinted into the blazing sun and spotted the dark dot circling overhead. He wiped a few drops of perspiration away that threatened to run into his eyes and replaced his sunglasses.

“I suppose you want everything shipped back to the lab?” he asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Yes, I still need to be sure the numerous fractures are not masking something else, and I want Konoha to calculate the trajectory of the fall and see if it is consistent with an accident.” 

Keiji stood up and nodded to the forensic techs that were waiting in the shade of their truck. “You may recover the remains now to go to the lab. I should also like all the rocks we removed from over the body to test for trace evidence.”

He pulled off his gloves and zipped open his jumpsuit, stepping out of it with relief. Outside the air was scorched and dry, inside the suit was like a sauna. As he stood watching the technicians he felt cool for a few minutes as the sun evaporated the layer of perspiration, but as it dried he felt the sun drying and burning his skin. His throat felt harsh and dry too.

“Have you some water Bokuto san? I really need a drink,” he asked his partner.

“Right over here Akaashi,” Bokuto led him to the back of the SUV and lifted the tailgate, creating a small patch of blessed shade. He pulled forward a large ice box and lifted the lid, taking out three large bottles of chilled water. He unscrewed the first and passed it to Keiji.

Keiji tipped his head back gratefully and took a long welcome drink. His face was reddening from the sun and the back of his neck was showing the first signs of sunburn.

“Akaashi didn’t you put on any sunscreen?” Bokuto asked, concerned.

“Of course I did but I guess that was several hours ago now.” Keiji felt his head and neck; they were hot and dry and gritty with dust. “Am I starting to burn?”

“A little, here,” Bokuto unscrewed a second bottle of water, “let's cool you down first and wash off that dust, then we’ll put some more on. Brace yourself Akaashi,” he warned as he began pouring the cold water slowly over Keiji’s head, neck and face.

Keiji gasped a little at first but it felt so good, blessedly cold and refreshing, he ran his fingers through his hair under the impromptu shower, washing away the grit. Then he rubbed his face and neck.

“Another one Akaashi?” Bokuto grinned, lifting up the third bottle.

“Please,” he said, tilting his face up and shaking his hair like a puppy.

This time Bokuto ran the water over Keiji’s hot aching shoulders saturating his thin shirt. A smile spread across his face as he realised the shirt was becoming semi-transparent when wet. The outline of his partner’s slender torso was now clearly visible. Deciding enough was enough or he would be needing a cold shower himself, he ceased pouring it over Keiji’s chest and emptied the remainder of the bottle over his back; much safer.

Dumping the empty bottles back in the car he fished out his sunscreen. “Here you go Akaashi,” he smiled, passing him the bottle.

Keiji rubbed the sunscreen onto the rapidly drying skin of his face and neckline then handed the bottle back, “Could you do the back of my neck and shoulders Bokuto san?”

He swallowed, “Sure Akaashi, turn round.”

Keiji turned and leaned slightly forward giving Bokuto a view of the long slender column of his neck. Bokuto gritted his teeth and squirted sunscreen onto his fingers then began stroking it into the soft pink skin. 

Every gentle stroke of his fingertips sent a ribbon of fire down Keiji’s back and he gave an involuntary shiver. Bokuto smiled as he felt his partner’s body react to his touch; he wasn’t quite the objective scientist he claimed to be. He squeezed out a little more sunscreen and this time he pulled the collar of Keiji’s shirt back exposing his shoulder and rubbed the cream in with small circular motions that made Keiji close his eyes and curve his lips in appreciation. Bokuto repeated his actions on the other shoulder then reluctantly straightened the shirt.

“All done Akaashi. How much longer do you need to stay here?” He knew Keiji usually liked to be the last to leave to make sure everything was done properly.

“I think I’m done Bokuto san, the techs know what they are doing. I could do with getting home, I’m sure we could both use a shower before going to the lab.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, “Really Akaashi?” Keiji usually couldn't wait to start examining the bones.

“And I could use a hand to scrub my back, my shoulders are feeling a little stiff today,” Keiji grinned as he made his way to the passenger seat.

Bokuto’s eyes widened and a matching grin stole across his face, “I’ll just let them know we’re going then Akaashi.”

“Don’t be long.”

“I won’t, believe me,” he assured him.


End file.
